A Box of Crayons
by Phantom Moon
Summary: A series of Oneshots. Will probably end up including every genre. And most pairings. Because what are the Teen Titans, if not emotions, and memories crammed into a box so that we can admire their variety? Rating may go up.
1. Yes

Yes

A/N: This is going to be a oneshot series about the Titans. It may be funny, or tragic depending on the mood. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: For all chapters: I do not own Teen Titans.

The silence gaped between them like an abysmal maw, ravenous and vengeful. Her violet gaze was piercing and steady, but he did not meet it and looked at the floor.

"You're quiet." Her remark had a note of sarcasm, as almost everything she said did. He didn't respond in anyway, he just continued to stare at the floor, hunched and silent. So she pressed. "Why?" His response came slowly as though it were wading in water.

"There's nothing to say." She ignored the distant pain this response brought. It was just…

Unlike him.

"You still love her. You miss her. Don't you?" She didn't need to say who. Blue eyes, blond hair and earth danced across their memories.

He didn't say anything.

"So you were lying?... The whole time." She easily kept her monotone, and hoped he would not look up to see her eyes betray her.

"It didn't start that way." He sounded mournful, and almost apologetic.

She almost hated him for that.

"And now?... What about us?" She almost pleaded, but her inflections remained small and indistinct.

"There is no 'us', Roth. You're so distant, always distant and secretive. I tried. I tried to get you to open up. You just closed up tighter. You're still a stranger to me, Roth. I can't even tell if you care." He gave his impressive monologue to the ground, almost barking out 'Roth' whenever he said it. She wanted to tell him… Everything. But old habits die hard. She bit her tongue to hold it still. The silence thickened around them.

"Don't say she's gone. She closer than you are." She pushed the pain away, she shouldn't have gotten this soft… But she was only human. Yet again they waited while the silence grew stagnant. She tried to regain some normality between them.

"No longer on first name terms, then?" The sarcasm was back, and she cocked an eyebrow. Her eyes still betrayed her voice. And he still didn't look up. For a moment she slipped, and the question spilled from her lips.

"Do you hate me?" Her voice was dead even, almost inhuman.

He looked up.

Quickly, as though she had yelled instead of whispered.

Their eyes connected, through a fog of memories, and a web of secrets.

He saw past the monotone.

Yet.

Without hesitation he answered.

"Yes."


	2. Heart of Ore

Heart of Ore

A/N: I forgot to mention, this series is partially inspired by A Series of Unrelated Events by ScarletAngel68 and all those other wonderful TT oneshots I have read. Oh and this is dedicated to my friend who is the only shipper of this couple I have ever met.

Disclaimer: It is FAN fiction isn't it?

Underneath the mask he was smiling. It hadn't been very hard to steal his belt back from the Titans, after all he had stolen this suit. Now all he need was the Xenotheium. And after Professor Chang had… Disappeared. This was the only place that had the stuff.

The dark gears twisted and turned around him, an eerie orange light was the thief's only salvation from the darkness. He began to walk around, silent and controlled like a cat, or a creature cut from shadow. He peered into the darkness, leering like Death himself, but he would have to journey further into the dark machine to find what he sought. So, tentatively he delved deeper into darkness. Finally the eerie orange light faded from view, and he melted into the shadows. Fear had crept in and nuzzled his chest slightly, but he continued forward. Loud metallic roars echoed all around him, sending vibrations through him and into the ground.

Then like a blood red ruby before him, the Xenotheium lit the darkness.

His smile returned in a flash, and his stride became an arrogant gait.

"This is too easy." He stated, his voice completely spliced, but still obviously cocky. He extended a greedy gauntlet forward. He paused, feeling eyes on the back of his head, boring into him. He dropped to the ground in time to see a hail of stones split the air above him. He narrowed his eyes and flipped up to face his shadow shrouded antagonist.

"And you are?" A feminine voice slide from the shadows, it sounded hard and cold.

"Name's Red X. My friends call my X." He mocked her slightly, but nothing more.

"And you want the Xenotheium."

"Sharp one, aren't you?" He mocked everyone, but nonetheless settled into a defensive stance. Two pinpoints of yellow light appeared before him, and the earth began crumble beneath his feet.

But he wasn't about to lose.

He leapt backwards landing a foot next to his prize. "And what's your name, cutie?" The yellow lights narrowed slightly. The earth trembled slightly beneath him.

"Terra." She seemed sad and resentful as she said it.

"Nice name… Terra. Lets meet again some time." He cautiously stepped backwards and gently gripped the Xenotheium tube. Now the earth began to toss.

"Why not stay for a while?" Her tone had returned to being spiteful. He deftly injected the Xenotheium into his suit.

"Sorry kid, people to meet places to see. Now I think I'll let myself out." He jumped into the air, and an earthen hand shot after him, it began to close around him, when he faded out of sight, only a soft whirring announcing his exit. Then within the noise of the dark machine, she muttered a response to his flirtatious comment.

"Yeah. Lets."


	3. Death on the Fast Lane

Death on the Fast Lane

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm so not cool enough to own the Teen Titans, so. Yeah.

A/N: Sorry, its short.

The wind whipped his red hair from his eyes. He turned to look back as he ran, and for an instant, a bone crushingly slow instant, he saw it.

The Black Flash.

Death comes on swift wings. He knew now what that meant.

He faced forward again and ran faster, panic fueling his every step. And as he ran, the road beneath his feet turned to memories, the scenery faded into darkness, until he was running from Death on his memories.

His memories of her.

The Death roared at him, it's rotting maw greedy and gluttonous. But he could not run any faster. He tried, but his muscles were already tiring. Death had begun to catch up. All of his taunts had dried up in his mouth, his only thoughts were of running. He had to keep running.

But even a Flash could not outrun Death.

He still ran, heart pounding, lungs straining, vision blurring.

He did not want to die.

Then.

For just a moment.

His heart stopped.

And he paused in his flight, blue eyes wide with terror, lips turned down, neck tense.

And it was there.

The Black Flash had caught him.

And he felt its rotten breath on him.

His feet tumbled from beneath him. His face slammed into the concrete. And as blood blinded him. He regretted.

He'd never told her.


	4. Always Greener

Always Greener

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

"What do you mean it's killing me?" It could not be true. It just didn't make sense. None at all. It could not be true.

He'd been coughing a lot lately. Loud hacks. He'd grown paler, a little feverish. But it was just a cold. It had to be. He'd been sick before. All that fighting in the rain, anyone would get sick. Cyborg's voice was solemn, and defeated.

"BB, we've done these tests three times. Each time the same results," He didn't look at Beast Boy as he spoke, he instead stared at the computer monitor, which glowed spectrally in front of him. "It's your Sakutia. The disease that made you Beast Boy. It's progressed BB. It's killing you." Of course, Beast Boy would never believe him, not without fighting it first.

"No way, dude. I've had it for years. Years, Cy! It wouldn't just randomly start killing me now."

"Look BB, your DNA changes almost constantly. And now, after years of those changes, your DNA has finally affected the genetic coding of the disease. It's caught up B." Now Beast Boy was starting to let it sink in. But he was Titan, he wouldn't give up hope. He couldn't give up hope, that's not who he was.

"So I'm gonna die?" Cyborg didn't want to say. But Beast Boy wanted him to speak, and the longer he didn't, the angrier Beast Boy got.

"C'mon Cy, tell me! Tell me I'm gonna die!"

Still Cyborg did nothing but stare into the blue of the monitor. Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders, and tried to turn him around.

"Tell me Cyborg! That's what it is! Tell me!" Beast Boy was screaming at him now, but still Cyborg did not move, and did not speak. So Beast Boy let his hands drop back to his sides. The silence was heavy, and Cyborg could feel Beast Boy's eyes burning a hole in the back of his skull. Then he heard him leave, running.

One of the strangest things about the disease Sakutia was that it's molecules, when grouped together, always appeared green. The same green as Beast Boy. And as Cyborg turned off the monitor, and left the room, he wondered if the grass, when it finally grew on the upturned soil, would look greener.

And it did.

A/N: Yeah, I'm back. Sorta.


	5. Hidden

Hidden

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

"What's that mark on your arm, Star?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Starfire was horrified. She looked at her arm. Her brace had slipped, no more than a few inches but it was enough. She cursed herself for not noticing, after all these years of hiding it.

"It's nothing Robin. Its… nothing." Her smile was false, but the eagerness in her eyes was sincere. This only fed Robin's curiosity. She stood up to leave, and though he watched her, she would not meet his eyes.

"Starfire, wait!" Starfire simply kept moving, as though she had not heard him at all. "Starfire!" She stopped, slouching defeatedly, and turned.

"Yes Robin?" Robin had, by now, made his way over to her.

"What is that mark?" His tone was determined, and compassionate.

"It is a brand." Her tone was ashamed. Robin didn't know what to say. Though they'd first met when she was escaping, they'd never really talked about what she was escaping. Never. He wanted to say something, something to banish those memories. He knew he couldn't.

"I never wanted you to see it, Robin." She said, sadly, still not looking at him.

"Why, Star?"

"Because now I can see pity in your eyes."

"Star, I-"

"Perhaps you need a better mask."

And with that she was gone.

Leaving Robin alone with the realization that he'd never spoken honestly to her.

That he was always hiding something.

And that she had not forgiven him.


End file.
